highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Graham
Graham is the king of Daventry, succeeding King Edward the Benevolent. He is the child of Sir Hereward, the husband of Valanice and the loving father of Alexander and Rosella. Though he is a much beloved ruler, much of his background is unknown to his subjects, although rumors persist that Graham once played cards against a firedrake until it incinerated the cards in frustration. It is known that Graham has a terrible sweet tooth and can seldom resist dessert. He is an excellent climber, standing above all others in Daventry. Since becoming king, Graham took to hunting with a bow and learned to track. His most impressive skill, however, is his memory which can retain nearly anything instantly. Graham is renowned for dressing more like a squire than like a king, or even a knight. He is oftentimes softspoken, but his vitality often outshines all others in the room. Though he often has trouble behaving in a way suitable for one of his royal station, he is respected by all. History Graham is born of a long line of knights of Daventry. His grandfather was known for defeating the Dragon of Herenna, and Sir Hereward was known throughout the land for heroic deeds, as well as being one of King Edward's best friends. Graham is highly educated, having attended the Palace School, Daventry High School, and the Royal University of Daventry. He also attended Knights School. Eventually, Graham became the bravest and knight and was therefore considered a potential heir to throne for the childless King Edward. His father was proud when he was chosen to become the King's heir, but soon died in one of the kingdom's border wars. Quest for the Crown Graham was given the task of finding the Three Great Treasures of Daventry in order to earn the Crown of Daventry before King Edward passed away. He managed to do so, finding that none had strayed too far from the land of Daventry to begin with. Graham defeated a dragon the held Merlin's Mirror, stole the Chest of Gold from a giant in Cloudland, and infiltrated the Land of the Leprechauns to recover the Shield of Achilles. In the process, he also defeated the witch Dahlia. He returned to Castle Daventry in time to show his success to King Edward before the old king died. The Doctor crowned Graham king. Romancing the Throne After being king for about a year and leading Daventry into prosperity, Graham saw a vision of King Edward in Merlin's Mirror, warning him that he must find a queen. The search began, but Graham refused to marry a woman he did not love. The hunt continued for some time until Graham saw a vision of the lovely Valanice in the Mirror. He set off for Kolyma to rescue her from imprisonment in the Crystal Tower. He discovered he needed to open Three Magical Doors to reach the tower. He found the First Key under the waves in the possession of Neptune. The Second Key he uncovered high above Kolyma, with the help of a genie. The Third Key was held in Castle Dracula, which Graham infiltrated. While there, he staked the vile Count Dracula. After opening all three doors, Graham found himself in a strange land. He managed to reach the Crystal Tower and ascend it and save his bride. They were married by Brother Fragola in the Monastery of the Blessed Winbury, before returning to Daventry. A year or two later, Valanice bore the twins Alexander and Rosella. Alexander was kidnapped without a trace while still in his infancy, leaving the king totally devastated. Kingdom of Sorrow This did not prevent Graham from embarking on a quest to save the queen of the fairy kingdom called the Old Wood when she was captured by the giant Dunstan. Initially, he traveled to the Old Wood where he met the fairy king Quilli'ehennan. As he continued, he met the bard Shallan, with whom he faced several adventures including the fearsome Laburnum. As his travels continued, he crossed the Glass Mountains and finally entered the Kingdom of Sorrow, finding the the Sorrowing Court was actually controlled by imps and -- most particularly -- Kuzgu, who was secretly an efreeti. Graham managed to defeat the efreeti and free the captives, including Ahi'aorina, Dunstan, the imps, and the wizard Karn Megiddo. It was then revealed that Karn Megiddo was in fact Kuzgu's master. Graham defeated the wizard with use of a slizard. See No Weevil A few short years later, Graham and Valanice attended the wedding of Duke Faust, of the Duchy Cumberford, to the Duchess Aspen of Chouen. To Heir is Human Daventry became ravaged by the terrible Three-Headed Dragon in the coming years. Unable to defeat the dragon, Graham withdrew into his castle and allowed the dragon to demand year sacrifices of maidens. This continued until the dragon Rosella was the sacrifice -- an event which coincided with Alexander's return to the kingdom. Alexander returned, slew the dragon, and rescued his sister. Graham was grateful to his son, and decided to pass on his Adventurer's Cap. At this moment, however, Graham suffered a heart attack. The Perils of Rosella Graham was moved to a bed and cared for by the royal physicians, with Valanice and Alexander never leaving his side. Soon afterwards, Rosella returned to the chamber with a magical fruit which restored Graham's health. Hoyle Book of Games: Volume I Graham and Rosella are pulled into the world of Hoyle where they are challenged to various card games, and meet characters across the Sierra multiverse. The Floating Castle Shortly afterwards, the wizard Telgrin invaded Daventry and stole Graham's soul. The king was left in danger, therefore, of joining Telgrin's soulless army. Alexander was able to defeat the wizard and rescue his father. Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder The wizard Mordack was the next threat Daventry faced, magically stealing Castle Daventry and all inside it. By lucky coincidence, Graham was out for a walk at the time. He traveled to the Sovereignty of Serenia to track down the evil-doer with the aid of Cedric the Owl and the wizard Crispinophur. His quest led him into the Endless Desert of Serenia, and then through the Great Mountains. He faced Queen Icebella and then emerged on the other side of the mountains. Finally he made it to Mordack's Castle, which he infiltrated. He defeated The Blue Beast and trapped Manannan, and drained Mordack's Wand of magic. Then, Mordack and Graham engaged in a magical duel of Iconomancy -- which Graham won through quick thinking. Mordack was killed, and Crispin was able to restore his family and castle. Heir Today Gone Tomorrow Graham became worried and somewhat depressed once more when the survivors of the Johannes Bey returned without Alexander. He was delighted, then, to be brought to the wedding by Shamir Shamazle. The Princeless Bride ]] Later, when Valanice and Rosella saved Ethera from Malicia, Graham hardly noticed their disappearance, as they were only gone fifteen minutes from his perspective. He was bewildered by the tales of their adventures. Mask of Eternity Years later, Graham and an official went over the details of constructing a new silo, when the Mirror showed a vision of Lucreto shattering the Mask of Eternity. The vision came too late for Graham to stop the deed, and he was transformed to stone only a moment later. Fortunately, he was saved by Connor. Canon Art 341px-Grahamkqc.jpg|Youthful Graham (KQC) 359px-Grahamarmor.jpg|Graham in armor (KQ1 Box Art) Grahamkqpc.PNG|Graham in the original KQ1 Grahamkq1ega.PNG|Graham in the SCI KQ1 remake by Sierra 236px-Grahamtights.jpg|Graham exploring Daventry (KQC) GrahamKQ1IBM.jpg|Graham (KQ1 IBM) GrahamKQ1sci.jpg|Graham sits for a moment (KQ1SCI Box) GrahamKQC3E2.jpg|Graham being carried by the Condor (KQC) GrahamKQ1goldbox.jpg|Graham presents the Chest of Gold 268px-GrahamMirrorKQC1E.jpg|Graham looks in the Mirror (KQC) Kq2boxgraham.JPG|Graham on the KQ2 box art Grahamtux.jpg|Graham in a tux at his wedding (KQ2) Grahamkq5box.PNG|Graham on the KQ5 box art Grahamkq5.PNG|Graham in KQ5 Screen shot 2011-10-29 at 7.04.58 PM.png|Graham in KQ5, closeup GrahamKQ5port.png|Graham's dialogue portrait in KQ5 GrahamBGC.jpg|King Graham's Board Game Challenge GrahamQfD.PNG|Quest for Daventry GrahamInteractionFall1991.jpg|Graham (Interaction, Fall 1991) 432px-GrahamKQC2.jpg|Graham in the King's Quest Companion 243px-GrahamKQC2ndcover.jpg|Graham on the Second Edition KQC Cover GrahampaintingMoE.JPG|A painting of Graham in Castle Daventry (MoE) Non-Canon AGDI Universe In his youth, Graham was great friends with a boy named Malvolio. While playing ball together, they accidentally hit King Edward on the head. When Graham took the full blame, Edward commended him and encouraged him to become a knight. Graham was distracted and lonely, the search for a wife nearly all consuming, by the time the vision of Valanice appeared in Merlin's Mirror. During his quest to rescue her, it was clear Valanice was doing what little she could to help him find her from her tower, imprisoned as she was. Graham managed to obtain the Birth Stone of Water, the Growth Stone of Air, and the Death Gem and open the Door of Destiny. He was able to distract and defeat Hagatha, although her body was nowhere to be seen. Valanice had managed to secure a way out of the realm, which they took advantage of. Count Caldaur married the pair in Castle Caldaur and secured their passage back to Daventry with magic. Upon arriving, Graham revealed he had discovered the treachery of Gervain. The Father of the Black Cloak Society revealed himself and lay a curse upon Graham and his family. Years later, the Father reappeared, offering a deal to save Daventry for the price of the Crown of Daventry. Graham refused, realizing that the Father would never keep his promises and did not have the best interest of Daventry at heart. When Alexander returned, shortly afterwards, Graham discovered he had brought The Item that the Father so desperately sought. He shattered it outside of Castle Daventry, hoping to end the villain's schemes. After the Cataclysm, Graham knighted Connor as the First Knight of Daventry and thus heir to the throne, as Rosella was going to become the Queen of Etheria. IA Universe Every spring after the disappearance of Alexander, Graham launched a new expedition to find his lost son. He was utterly devestated after Rosella volunteered to be the next sacrifice to the dragon. After Alexander and Rosella were returned to him, they worked for three months to rebuild the kingdom before Graham passed on his adventurers cap. The Silver Lining Graham embarks on a quest to save his family from a terrible curse. Non-Canon Artwork GrahamKQ2RTS6.png|Graham as a child (KQ2:RTS by AGDI) GrahamKQ1VGA.png|The original KQ1VGA dialogue portrait (by AGDI) GrahamKQ2RTS3.png|Graham in a black cloak (KQ2:RTS by AGDI) GrahamKQ2RTS5.png|Graham wears the Crown of Daventry (KQ2:RTS by AGDI) GrahamsuitRTS.jpg|Graham and Valanice, dressed from their wedding (KQ2:RTS by AGDI) GrahamKQ3IA2.png|Graham wears the Crown of Daventry (KQ3VGA by IA) GrahamKQ3IA4.png|Graham reunited with his children (KQ3 VGA by IA) GrahamAlexKQ3R.png|Graham and Alexander reunited (KQ3R by AGDI) 196px-GrahamFW.jpg|Graham in the Four Winds Grahamzzt.jpg|Graham in the KQZZT games OldgrahamRTS.jpg|An aging Graham (KQ2:RTS by AGDI) 186px-GrahamTSLfancy.JPG|Graham in Royal Garb (TSL) nap_time_at_daventry_by_arkillian-d426q9o.jpg|Nap Time at Daventry by Arkillian, featuring Graham, Valanice, and infants Alexander and Rosella Real World Graham is a main character in the King's Quest series. He is playable in King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown, King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne, and King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder, as well as in the fan games King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones by AGDI and The Silver Lining by Phoenix Online Studios. He also appears in the games King's Quest III: To Heir is Human, King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella, King's Quest VI: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow, and King's Quest: Mask of Eternity as well as the fan games King's Quest III: Redux by AGDI, and the King's Quest 3 VGA remake by Infamous Adventures and King's Quest 2 1/2: Breast Intentions and both of the King's Quest ZZT games. He is mentioned in King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride (but only directly in the credits). He also appears in the three novels, King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow, King's Quest: See No Weevil, and King's Quest: The Floating Castle. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ1 Characters Category:KQ2 Characters Category:KQ3 Characters Category:KQ4 Characters Category:KQ5 Characters Category:KQ6 Characters Category:KQ7 Characters Category:MoE Characters Category:TSL Characters Category:Inhabitants of Daventry Category:Kingdom of Daventry Members Category:King's Quest Heroes Category:KQ King Characters Category:KQ Knight Characters Category:KQ Adventurer Characters Category:KQ Human Characters Category:Daventry Royal Family Members Category:Romancing the Stones Characters Category:KQ3R Characters Category:KQ3+ Characters Category:KQ2.5 Characters Category:KQ ZZT Characters Category:KQ Novels Characters